Smokin' and Hot
by aza.nin
Summary: Jongin pulang latihan dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik hanya untuk mendapati anggota termuda grup EXO itu berbuat tidak senonoh di konter dapur. Jelas sekali, itu akan mengubah suasana hatinya―entah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk.


Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas suasana hatinya kacau sekali. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menyantap ayam goreng. Latihannya hari ini pun sangat berantakan. Satu hal yang patut disyukurinya adalah fakta bahwa anggota yang lain sedang memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang melihat betapa jelek gerakannya hari ini.

Si _Leader_ berolahraga di _gym_ dan kemudian pergi bersama Minho, Kyungsoo pergi menonton film bersama teman barunya dari sebuah _reality show_ , Baekhyun latihan menyanyi sendiri secara intens sampai sepertinya dia akan tertidur di ruang latihan, dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan set film barunya di Tiongkok.

Lalu Sehun?

Jongin tidak tahu. Dia berangkat saat Sehun masih tidur, dan ini sudah jam sembilan malam, barangkali Sehun sudah kembali tidur (kalau dia sempat bangun). Tapi, di samping alasan itu, Jongin memang tidak mau tahu. Belakangan, anggota termuda EXO itu sangat menyebalkan, semua orang kesal, tapi berusaha tidak peduli.

Dengan asumsi bahwa semuanya sedang tidak ada di _dorm_ (dan kalaupun ada itu cuma Sehun yang sedang tidur), Jongin masuk dengan serampangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, membiarkan sepatunya tergeletak seperti biasa, berjalan tenang tanpa alas kaki karena sejak awal dia tidak memakai kaus kaki. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyalakan lampu―memang penerangannya sudah cukup, sih.

"Sehun―ahh―lagi, Sayang."

Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan matanya melotot saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalau dia seekor kucing (berambut agak gelap tentunya―tidak segelap itu!―sesuai warna kulitnya), telinganya pasti sudah terangkat tinggi dan punggungnya melengkung tegang.

Itu Sehun. Dia ada di sana, berdiri menghadap Jongin. Masalahnya...

Yah, Jongin tidak akan bilang dia suci atau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia gelap macam ini. Tapi, demi enaknya rasa masakan Do Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun harus bercinta dengan seorang wanita di konter dapur, tanpa mengunci pintu atau bahkan mematikan lampu dapur.

Dan lagi...

"Oh, halo, Jongin- _hyung_ ," suara sapaan itu terdengar berat, seperti diselimuti uap air hangat.

Hal pertama yang diperintahkan Jongin pada tubuhnya adalah: pergi. Hal kedua yang diperintahkan Jongin pada tubuhnya adalah: lupakan. Hal terakhir yang diperintahkan Jongin pada tubuhnya adalah: jangan merona.

Kenyataan yang dilakukan tubuhnya adalah: bergeming, membatu, merona.

 _Apa dia baru saja memanggilku_ hyung _? Setelah sekian lama berhenti memanggilku begitu karena sadar aku cuma beberapa bulan lebih tua?_

Bukan hal itu yang seharusnya menjadi fokus pikiran Jongin, tapi dia benar-benar terpukau akan kemampuan Sehun untuk mengerjai orang lain bahkan dalam keadaan sedang bercinta intens di dapur. _Dia hanya akan memanggilku_ hyung _kalau sedang ada maunya_.

"Apa kau baru selesai latihan?" pertanyaan aneh itu keluar sebagai setengah desahan karena kemudian Sehun mengernyit menggigit bibir, merutuki klimaksnya.

"Ya, a―aku," Jongin tergagap, otaknya berusaha mengurutkan kata-kata tidak koheren, wajahnya memanas. "A-apa kau...?"

Bukan.

Bukan itu pertanyaan yang ingin Jongin keluarkan.

Lagipula, pertanyaan itu membuatnya terdengar bodoh. Pertama, Sehun jelas-jelas sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan memuaskan diri. Kedua?

"Aku?" Sehun tertawa kalem. "Kau bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan atau kau bertanya apa aku akan keberatan kalau melakukan _sesuatu_ padamu?"

Jongin berusaha marah, tapi otaknya membeku. Bahkan ketika Sehun memeluk perempuan yang baru saja disetubuhinya dan mengecupi lehernya manja, Jongin tidak bergerak. Sampai di tahap perempuan itu membetulkan pakaiannya dan membungkuk di hadapannya lalu keluar dari _dorm_ pun, Jongin masih merona dan berdiri kaku.

Sehun berjalan kalem, celananya sudah dalam keadaan _rapi_ , atasannya menghilang (dia lupa, pasti tadi dia melemparnya). Pikirannya baru saja kemana-mana, memikirkan perempuan _groupie_ yang baru saja melayaninya, memikirkan apa yang akan dia makan, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin kalau dia betul-betul _melahap_ anggota yang lebih tua. Dia berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan menekuni lekuk wajah penari unggul yang sedang memperhatikan lantai seperti melihat anjing itu. "Benar-benar mau ya?"

"A―apa?" Jongin membentakkan kata tanyanya, kemudian berbalik, hendak menuju kamar yang belakangan dibaginya dengan Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol. "Pergilah, Sehun, kau tidak waras."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibir sedikit, lalu dengan cepat menarik lengan Jongin dan merangkul anggota yang sekarang jadi lebih pendek darinya itu. Dia tersenyum sedikit sebelum berbisik di telinga Jongin, "kau lebih tidak waras kalau menolak _kuapa-apakan_."

Jongin menyentakkan tangan Sehun dan merengut sebelum berjalan dengan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan ke arah kamarnya.

"Hei, Jongin _-hyung_!" Sehun berseru ceria sebelum Jongin menutup pintu. "Aku suka bentuk pantatmu!"

"Tidak!"

Hening yang amat sangat lama sebelum suara di seberang sambungan menjawab, "memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau demam lagi?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Kyungsoo," Jongin berjalan pelan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, matanya menatap pintu lalu kembali memerhatikan lantai. "Kumohon, Kyungsoo, pulanglah sekarang, aku tidak mau sendirian di sini."

"Di sana ada Sehun," suara Kyungsoo mengalir tenang, ringan, seperti penyiar radio. Dia menyadari Jongin tidak menggunakan sapaan formal untuknya, tapi tidak marah, tampaknya mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bahasa formal atau informal. Dia menerima dengan lapang dada karena sekarang mereka tidak berhadapan dalam bentuk fisik melainkan hanya mendengar suara lewat telepon.

"Justru karena itu!" Jongin menghentakkan kaki gemas. Jiwa dan raganya akan berada dalam bahaya kalau hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Berdua dengan Sehun sebetulnya tidak masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah berdua dengan Sehun di dalam asrama yang tidak ada orangnya dan ruangannya tertutup.

Jongin bisa mendengar hembusan napas malas dari Kyungsoo. "Minta Baekhyun menemanimu."

"Dia latihan menyanyi setelah kau pergi tadi," Jongin menggigiti bibirnya. "Joonmyeon-hyung pergi ke _gym_ , jangan menyuruhku meneleponnya. Aku dan Baekhyun juga tidak sedekat itu walaupun dia sering mencium pipiku."

"Aku betul-betul sedang sibuk sekarang, Jongin," Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas malas. Dia kan juga ingin liburan. "Memangnya apa sih yang akan dilakukan bocah polos seperti Sehun?"

"Bercinta dengan _groupie_ di konter dapur," dengan itu Jongin semakin jengkel karena Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak lucu, Kyungsoo! Tadi dia mengometari bentuk pantatku!"

"Oh, begitukah?" Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu betapa Kyungsoo merasa ingin menjahilinya, betapa Kyungsoo senang bisa membantu Oh Sehun mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. "Selamat, kalau begitu."

"A-apa?"

"Semoga harimu dan Oh Sehun menyenangkan, Kim Jongin."

Dengan kalimat yang seakan dibalut senyum mengejek itu, sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Sehun tidak menguping, dia berani bersumpah. Hanya saja, suara Jongin sangat keras dan terdengar sampai ke luar kamar dimana Sehun sedang melintas. Sehun hampir kelepasan tertawa di bagian _tadi dia mengomentari bentuk pantatku_.

Dia cuma iseng, tidak benar-benar mau mengomentari bentuk pantat. _Walaupun memang bagus_ , pikir Sehun termangu. Sekonyong-konyong dia berpikiran macam-macam, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Senyum kerennya kembali bermain.

Dia memang sering penasaran, sih, seperti apa rasanya menyetubuhi anggota EXO yang baru saja dinobatkan menjadi salah satu _The Hottest Male Alive_ itu, tapi Jongin, kan, keras kepala. Menurut Sehun, hidup Jongin adalah ayam goreng, menari, keponakannya―Rahee, dan tidur.

Walaupun sering menampilkan aksi panggung memukau yang mayoritas melibatkan ekspresi dan gerakan menggoda―erotis―khas Kai, Kim Jongin di mata Sehun lebih seperti anak macan kumbang. Anak macan kumbang, dalam imajinasi Sehun yang terkadang di luar batas, berkulit lebih gelap, manis, terkadang menyeramkan saat marah, tetapi sebetulnya masih suka bermain-main, dan menggemaskan saat tidur. Biasanya, sifat asli yang berkontradiksi dengan imej Kai ini muncul saat Jongin melihat anak anjing atau bertemu anak kecil. _Memang pada dasarnya pemikiran Kim Jongin dan anak berusia lima tahun tidak akan berbeda jauh_. Semua orang biasanya berpikir Sehunlah yang lebih kekanakan karena dia lebih muda, tapi Sehun sudah tumbuh sekarang dan otaknya berkembang jauh lebih baik dari Jongin.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mendengus, "Kenapa semua orang menyamakannya dengan beruang? Dia tidak seganas beruang."

 _Hidup untuk berlatih dan makan, mana sempat dia merasakan seks?_ Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, hampir-hampir terlihat kehilangan akal atau dirasuki makhluk halus. _Kalau tidak sempat, kenapa tidak kubuat sempat saja?_

Jongin sedang memegangi perut menahan bunyi yang keroncongan. Seharusnya dia sudah makan, tapi dia malah berguling-guling mencoba tidur, tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Sesaat setelah melirik jam dinding, dia mengerang malas. Rasa laparnya tertutupi rasa mengantuk.

Sebagai _idol_ yang berasal dari sebuah agensi besar seperti SM Entertainment, dia terbiasa disibukkan dengan jadwal neraka yang membuatnya hanya bisa tidur dua-tiga jam sehari. Seharusnya dia mulai terbiasa dan tahan tidak tidur. Namun, entah mengapa, hari ini begitu melelahkan. "Aku tidak mau tidur," gumamnya lembut, matanya menerawang, merasa tiba-tiba rindu pada anak-anaknya―anjing-anjingnya―di rumah. "Kenapa rasanya lapar sekali?"

"Kalau begitu makan saja."

" _Omo_!" Jongin melonjak kaget, bangkit dari posisi meringkuk seperti fetus menjadi seperti kucing siap memperebutkan teritori. "Berhenti mengagetkanku, Oh Sehun, keluar!"

"Berhenti?" Sehun berjalan, padahal dia menganggap posisi awalnya sudah sangat nyaman, yaitu bersandar pada dinding dengan menyilangkan satu kaki jenjangnya dan bersidekap. "Memangnya kapan lagi aku membuatmu kaget?"

"Diam, pergilah, keluar dari ruanganku," Jongin menggerakkan tangan, membuat gestur mengusir. "Jangan membuat keadaan memburuk, suasana hatiku sedang jelek."

"Itu karena kau lapar, Jongin," Sehun berakhir duduk di ujung kasur Jongin, pundak lebarnya bergerak naik-turun seiring helaan dan hembusan napas berat. "Kyungsoo-hyung menitipkan pesan untuk menghangatkan makanan yang dia masak tadi pagi. Kau mau makan?"

Semua orang biasanya heran darimana Kyungsoo mendapat ilham untuk memasak sesuatu agar bisa dimakan di malam harinya seakan dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapat makanan dan dia tidak akan pulang ke _dorm_ pada hari yang sama. Jongin menatap penuh emosi bercampur-aduk pada Sehun, bibir tebalnya membentuk satu ekspresi memperhatikan dan lelah. Dia mengangguk pelan dua kali dan menangkap senyum menahan tawa milik anggota termuda EXO di hadapannya. "Jangan tertawa." Sehun malah terkekeh. "Berhenti tertawa!"

"Maaf," Sehun berbalik, hendak menghangatkan makanan. Sejujurnya kemampuan memasak Sehun sangat buruk, dia hanya bisa memasak air. Tapi kalau menghangatkan makanan, tampaknya tidak sulit. "Kau sebegitu laparnya ya, Jongin?"

"Panggil aku _hyung_!" Jongin melempar bantal empuknya pada Sehun dan menangkap sekilas seringai jahil anggota yang tingginya bertambah pesat itu. "Lagipula kenapa Kyungsoo mengirim pesan padamu? Kan ada aku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak _ramyun_."

"Aku tidak tahu," Sehun berjalan santai. "Kurasa dia, secara halus, mendukungku untuk..."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin berdiri dan mengekor, rambutnya jatuh hampir menutupi mata, beberapa mencuat secara acak. Di tahap ini, Sehun merasa Jongin mirip anak ayam atau anak beruang berkostum anak ayam atau anak macan kumbang berkostum anak ayam. "Hei, Sehun, untuk"―

"Untuk berbuat macam-macam padamu, mungkin," Sehun tertawa sampai matanya membentuk garis senyum dan menutup pintu lalu berlari ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Jongin yang setengah merona-setengah kesal.

"Sebegitu laparnya ya?"

Jongin tidak mengacuhkan Sehun. Dia mencoba fokus makan tanpa merasa perlu menahan senyum dan debaran gugup di dadanya yang―saking kencangnya―sampai bisa menutupi akses suara ke gendang telinganya sendiri. Mengapa dia merasa demikian? Dia tidak tahu dan merasa amat sangat bodoh, kepalanya mendadak kosong dan _kimchi spaghetti_ buatan Do Kyungsoo terasa hambar alih-alih super lezat.

"Jawab aku," Sehun merengek, memasang wajah manis, mencoba membuat suara imut.

Jongin menyeruput air mineral dari gelas dan kembali makan, menganggap Sehun angin lalu. Meja yang menjadi alas makannya terlihat lebih penuh ketika Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan alas lengan kanannya, wajah menghadap langsung kepada Jongin yang mengunyah makanan. Sekonyong-konyong Jongin tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Masih meletakkan kepala di meja dengan wajah menghadap Jongin, Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mempertahankan _senyum-tanpa-membuka-mulut_ -nya, berusaha terlihat memesona. "Aku tampan?"

"Kau mau mati?" Jongin memelototinya galak, bibir tebalnya mengerucut kesal kemudian kembali terdesak dengan makanan.

"Kau pernah bilang aku tampan," Sehun mengerling sedikit, mencoba menggoda Jongin. "Katamu, awalnya kau tidak menyadarinya tapi belakangan kau sadar aku tampan."

Jongin menelan secara perlahan, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan kesat. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," gumamnya sebelum pergi meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel kemudian mengambil sabun cuci piring untuk mulai mencuci.

"Kau pernah," Sehun berada di belakangnya, Jongin tahu tanpa perlu menengok atau bahkan mendengar suaranya. Eksistensi Sehun sangat kuat, rasanya hampir seperti terdesak medan magnet (walaupun Jongin tidak pernah merasakan terdesak medan magnet).

"Atas dasar apa kau bicara begitu?" Jongin meletakkan spons dan mulai membilas.

"Aku masih memiliki rekaman saat kau bicara begitu di wawancara saat kita baru debut," Sehun melangkah kalem mendekati Jongin lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Jongin. "Kau pernah bilang aku tampan."

Jongin tidak pernah punya masalah dengan sentuhan fisik ringan seperti pelukan, apalagi kalau itu temannya. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan bocah (Jongin bersikeras bahwa Sehun masih bocah walaupun usia mereka hanya berbeda tiga bulan) sialan itu berbicara seperti akan menghipnotis Jongin, tepat di sebelah telinganya dan tepat masuk ke dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Jongin tidak akan heran kalau setelah ini Sehun mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celana dan mengancam Jongin untuk mentransfer sejumlah uang dengan nominal besar ke rekening Oh Sehun―dia betul-betul terdengar seperti mafia antagonis dalam film. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau tampan dan, Sehun, lepaskan aku," Jongin mengelap piringnya berulang kali sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdecit, merasa sedikit―banyak―gugup dan bersemangat dan tidak fokus.

"Kenapa?" Sehun tertawa kecil, memperhatikan jemari Jongin saling membersihkan sebelum tangannya yang memiliki lebam, akibat latihan menari, memutar kran. "Kau sering memelukku dari belakang."

"Di luar, di tempat ramai, banyak orang selain _hanya_ kita berdua," Jongin mengeringkan tangannya. "Sekarang lepaskan."

"Apa kau takut?" seringai manis Sehun menguap, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak terbaca yang tidak bisa dilihat Jongin―ekspresi ingin, ekspresi gemas, ekspresi tenang, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi Jongin paham benar intonasi kalimat tanya dan suara yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sehun, itu bukan jenis yang akan membuat perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua menjerit 'manisnya!' atau 'Sehun begitu menggemaskan!' atau bahkan 'lakukan _aegyo_ untuk _noona_!'. Alih-alih semua itu, menurut Jongin, ini adalah jenis yang cocok dijadikan _intro_ lagu mereka yang berjudul Playboy―begitu sensual dan elegan.

Jongin merasa gagal. _Bukankah seharusnya itu imej Kai?_

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," bisiknya ragu, matanya menutup ketika lengan Sehun membelit lengannya, membuat kungkungan lembut dan memaksa Jongin diam (di titik ini, Jongin menyadari Sehun punya aroma tubuh yang sangat menyenangkan). Jemari Sehun menggesek pelan permukaan kulitnya secara berulang, seperti membuat tempo sendiri. Jongin mendesah lega, matanya betul-betul merasa lelah, entah mengapa. Perlakuan Sehun sedikit-banyak membuatnya rileks, seperti mesin pijat super empuk dan hangat dan lebar dan―Jongin berhenti membayangkan. "Sehun, lepaskan aku."

"Oh?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Lengannya melonggar sesaat hanya untuk memutar Jongin ke arahnya dan kemudian mengungkungnya kembali. "Minta kulepaskan tapi senang saat kusentuh?"

"Jangan membuat kalimat yang kedengaran berperingkat sembilan belas plus," Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri, lalu menyerah saat Sehun menempelkan bibir di lehernya. "Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Apa maumu?"


End file.
